five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx/FNAFL: Danker Zone is back from the dead!
(GUESS WHO'S BACK???) (Now, let me explain. You must be hella confused what's happening. Here's a run-down. TAKE IT AWAY, PIP!) ... * We begin in a completely white room like a green screen room painted a glossy white. A single recliner is in the middle of it, made from a velvet brown leather. * Slowly, a lanky but rather short tubby-bot enters. He is colored orange with shiny bright green eyes and a square head decoration. He is a bit withered, having the usual hole on his torso and limbs. He lacks the suit on his left forearm and right lower-leg while his left eye appears to be forcefully torn off. In its place is a single black endoskeleton eye with exposed optical wiring and a glowing bright green pupil. He sits in the recliner, crossing his legs in a human fashion. Pip: Greetings, Wikions. My name is... Pip. I am the first ever created FNATL-related OC created by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. I was created over two years with my pals. They are Pipes, Squint, Kelly, and Zak. Pip: For about a year, WTB had been creating a parody of another series created by our fellow, Tuparman, called Five Nights at F*ckyland, which was a yet ANOTHER parody of an FNAF fan RPG known as Five Nights at F*ckboys. Pip: Wanting to make his own version, WTB created a LITERAL TON of OC's. If I am correct... Wow, over like 400 of them!? Pip: WTB opened his version of the parody-parody called Five F*cks at Tubbyland: Danker Zone. A parody of a game concept with the OC's called Five Nights at Tubbyland: Danger Zone. Phew, so many parodies. Pip: Now, let's summarize this. Ahem. * Pip pulls out a book, licks his hand with his non-existing tongue as he merely just slides it against his lower jaw, and opens the book to the first page. (Brace yourself. Here's the summary. It's long. Here's a warning also before we start.) (This is all fun and games. YOU WILL SEE REALISM GET THROWN FAR OUT OF THE WINDOW AND SCIENCE FICTION EVEN KICK IN. ALSO, THIS IS COMPLETELY FAN MADE.) (Again, long as hell. Some parts were removed because they contained cringy Undertale references and some stuff that didn't make sense. Some parts have been also modified and replaced.) (Enjoy.) ... - In an unknown year, Pipsqueak Entertainment CO. opened a pizzeria which was a rival location of the canon FNATL pizzeria. The cast contained Pip, Squint, Pipes, Kelly, Zak, and a sixth who was introduced named Bluey. - Everyone had their traits. Pip was the small cowardly one but the main character, Squint was the brute, Pipes was the weird devilish one, Zak was the idiot, and Kelly was... the generic single female. The one that goes Oh, you boys! - For those wondering, they got their names from certain things. Pip was because he's rather small, Squint is because his eye color is very dull and usually squints his eyes when deceiving someone, Pipes was because of his horrible odor caused by mold as someone claimed He smells like sewage pipes., and Zak and Kelly... were normal names. And Bluey was because he was blue. - When the first FNATL pizzeria shut down, they sold a few things in an auction. The owner of the location bought one of the machines. A Tubby-Toaster. - When it was brought to the show, the tubby-toaster showed signs of malfunctioning and multiple errors. One day, fatal wiring caused the toaster to ignite off stage. A helium tank was near the device and managed to ignite too. Soon, the helium tank exploded. - 15 children were harmed but all of them survived. The incident resulted in the entire pizzeria being shut down. But that wasn't until an unknown worker and the CEO of the company went missing. - Now in an abandoned section of the city, the tubby-bots remained there for years with hundreds of scrapped tubby-bot models until one finally woke up. - Something strange happened... He was moving on his own. He had no programming in his hardware. He was sentient. And he was Pip. - Awaking his friends, he spread his gift of sentience to them. Eventually, the pizzeria was now a living space for the tubby bots. They made rules and due to the fact that they didn't require human needs like food, they could essentially live NOT forever but for a long time if they are kept in good condition. - Sadly, they knew if they found out they were now alive, they would never return to the city. They would never have an audience. But they would live with it now. And soon, that thought vanished from all of their minds. - Years went by until something strange happened. Using an old camera recorder left there, Pip uploaded his first clip of footage. Squint and Pipes had discovered a malformed and disfigured endoskeleton in a hallway. Unknown of what it was, Pip claimed he would record more if something else happened. - A month went by until the tubby-bot Bluey went suddenly missing last night. The only thing left was his mask. They found that he had his moments with the camera recorder that Pip had, revealing he had been kidnapped by an entity. Using some technology, they discovered a huge 8-fingered handprint on the back of the mask that was obviously not human. - Destined to go on a search, Pip, Squint, and Pipes go on a search and locate Bluey's whereabouts in an abandoned building. They locate him on the roof. - When going through there, they are attacked by a hoard of malformed tubby-bots named Patients but they make to the roof. Bluey was partially withered and had a potato sack over his head with a hole in it to reveal an endoskeleton eye. - Bluey refuses to return, claiming that the Patients and his kidnapper named Racimo only wanted a friend and the three had attacked them. The three had enough of Bluey's nonsense and told him if he wasn't coming home, they would force him. - However, Bluey does the unthinkable and shatters Pip's power core, causing him to explode and fall off the building. Squint and Pipes are attacked by him and fall off the building but bring Bluey with them. - Three other tubby-bots with one of them being the scientist who discovered the handprint, Seraphina and the other two are Kelly and Zak who had to stick back behind for updates but are now going toward the location due to the sudden loss of Pip's power core signal. - They discover the three destroyed tubby-bots right before Bluey emerges from the corpses, slightly damaged with the suit on his hands and feet shattered but vanishes when they appear. Kelly and Zak flee and leave Seraphina, who is suddenly attacked by a monstrous being. However, the being is not seen until it turns to Pip's camera which had been thrown off the building by a Patient. - He reveals his face and body, revealing to be a horrifying mess of discolored tubby-bot parts with multiple right arms, arms on his back, and a huge left arm with 8 fingers. He is Bluey's kidnapper and now friend, Racimo. Racimo destroys Pip's camera. - Pip wakes up in an unknown building, thinking he is dead. He is now partially withered and running on a prosthetic core. He is met by a new busty tubby-bot revealed to be Retina. - Retina was a highly advanced tubby-bot with unknown origins who has been fighting against the tubby-clusters (tubby-clusters are undeveloped versions of the Patients) for years. Retina agrees to help Pip find his now-missing friends and fight back against Bluey. - Using a highly-advanced power suit, Retina and the now alive Pip go out to find Pipes, Squint, and Bluey. They encounter something called a Hellish Wikion which are the result of mutated entities from different dimensions. This one takes the form of both Tinky Vincy and Michael Winky X. Retina defeats it with ease but is suddenly attacked by Bluey. - Bluey is now demonic with O-I-L (Oxtox-Infarred-Liquid, the blood of the tubby-bots) and hydraulic fluid running down his face. Multiple disfigured mouths cover his body and move when he speaks and his eyes are now a blazing dark-red with white pupils. Bluey demonstrates his new abilities by hacking Retina's power suit and taking brief control of Retina, activating a further advanced form of her power suit. - However, Pip gets lucky and knocks Bluey off, returning Retina to normal. Briefly, after this, Seraphina is revealed to be alive. - When thrown off, Bluey attacks Pip like an animal. Retina then shoots Bluey, decapitating him and presumably killing him. Pip and Retina talk briefly, talking about the Hellish Wikions and the necklace around Retina's neck which were capable of opening the dimension to the Wikion realm. - Retina suddenly says Bluey's new form has a chance of revival. Seraphina suddenly returns, now healed up and meets Pip, glad he is alive. Though it's a flimsy relationship at first, Seraphina and Retina partner up. - Of course, Bluey gets lucky and revives from the dead. Pip and Retina say that Bluey is now a threat. Bluey then summons a wave of tubby-clusters and the Patients around them. Pip, Seraphina, and Retina know they have to fight through the wave. Retina, revealing another trick up her power suit's sleeve, activates an EVEN-FURTHER-ADVANCED version of her power suit. - However, shockingly, the three destroy the entire army with surprising ease. Bluey claims he will return and vanishes. Seraphina claims she will recruit the other tubby-bots and leaves Pip and Retina alone. - Retina claims she knows the location of more advanced parts that composes her power suit and brings Pip to the location, a basement under the abandoned building where Pip, Squint, and Pipes fight against Bluey. - Retina and Pip talk, mostly about the stuff of why they're now abandoned. They enter a secret room, filled with broken endoskeleton, shut-down power suits, countless tubby-bot suits, and suitcases filled with foreign money. Retina and Pip begin to take parts while Pip discovers a hidden code and a strange number keypad on a certain wall. - Entering the keypad, a secret corridor opens to reveal a huge test tube-like structure at the end. Retina and Pip enter, confused and discover a journal. The journal's author and date of writing are unknown but claims inside the test tube is a tubby-bot built to be seductive and lustful. The tubby-bot was meant to function like a human but the project was abandoned when the tubby bot began to become unstable. - They extract this tubby-bot, revealing it to be a purple tubby-bot with tits the size of her torso. Despite its memory card was wiped of memories, it greets the two and reveals it is a similar model to Retina, meaning she has her own power suit. Now a triple threat, they return to the base which is now revealed to be an abandoned mental hospital. - Pip and Retina suddenly begin to argue as Retina believes Pip just wants Tetona for her exaggerated feminine form but Pip denies this. Meanwhile, someone's watching them... - Retina gives up arguing and notice a vent in the room is glowing slightly. Retina approaches but is caught off guard by the watcher, a Scavenger Tubby-Bot by the name of Rampage. Equipped with pulse blasters and a movable snake-like drill tail that covers her legs. - Rampage flees and the three go after her. They discover Tetona outside but is suddenly greeted by another Tetona. Suddenly, the first Tetona distorts and shifts into a tubby-bot wearing a heavily-discolored suit and even an animalistic tail named Ridicule. Ridicule attempts to attack Pip but Retina and Tetona put up a fight. - Suddenly, they discover a group approaching them. The Scavengers. Rampage, Mixmaster, Longhaul, Hightower, Scrapper, Killclaw, and Overload. They reveal they kidnapped Squint and Pipes. - Angry, the three tubby-bots attack back but one refers to Retina as a Bluey Knock-Off. This seems important but Retina completely ignores this. The Scavengers are screwed... Not. - Scrapper pulls out a strange blaster-like device covered in caution tape and rust and fires it at Pip, missing and transforms bits of a stone wall into encrusted diamond shards. The DNA-Shifter. A device capable of scrambling and shifting the molecules of anything in its path. - Mixmaster gets an idea and presses a detonator-like button. She goes gray and stiff. Everyone does it as well. Mixmaster attacks and wounds Retina and in a fit, Pip charges at her but is hit by the DNA-Shifter and is knocked into a building. - Mixmaster activates the button last. The ground begins to tremble, electricity crackles out of nowhere, sparks fly everywhere, and Tetona and Retina are knocked out of the way. Retina reaches out for the smoking heap of where Pip was but is interrupted by what the Scavengers have become. A 40-foot-tall mass of steel and cables by the name of KNIGHTMARE. - Knightmare summons multiple mini versions of herself using Ridicule's cloning powers. But Tetona gives it her all and fights back, destroying the Mini-Knightmares. Tetona suddenly drops, powerless as the true threat is coming toward her. However... - Seraphina returns with a crowd of countless tubby-bots and attacks the Knightmare. Overwhelmed, the Knightmare fusion explodes and showers smoke everywhere. They are victorious. Seraphina also meets Tetona, a bit jealous. - Until they remember Pip. Pip rises from the building, an absolute chimera of mangled elements. MUTANT PIP. - Shocked, Mutant Pip sees his distorted form in a broken mirror and screams. Desperate to fix himself, he attempts to use the now broken DNA-Shifter but fails. Retina, Tetona, and Seraphina comfort the now hulking monster. Everything will be okay... - Pip has a different story. He shoves them off and takes Retina's necklace. He attempts to enter the Hellish Wikion for whatever reason but fails. It pans over the entrance of Retina's base, Pip now wearing a ragged black cloak made from one of the windows' drapes. - Pip meets Squint and Pipes. At first, Squint and Pipes are shocked but Pip merely hugs them and whispers to them. Everything will be alright. - Cut to a week later. The Scavengers had seemingly vanished without a trace and everyone had returned to the diner. Seraphina is doing tests on Mutant Pip to check out his health. He's okay. - Pip and Retina speak in private, revealing Pip, using his new powers, had completely repaired the DNA-Shifter. Using it, Pip is returned to his normal form. However, Seraphina notices a spike in Pip's coding... His mutant form is still inside of him but merely locked away. Pip now has the ability to shift into his form at will. - Suddenly, loud noises are heard outside, revealing the Scavengers are back. Retina, having enough, gets an idea. She goes outside and yells You want the shifter so badly? HERE, TAKE IT! - She fires at Scrapper, mutating him. She suddenly charges a huge blast and fires a wave of the mutagenic blast at the other mutants, turning them into bizarre chaotic mutants. Vengeful, the mutant Scavengers attack back and use their new helpful powers. - In the fight, Retina is suddenly fatally injured by a blast. She had been shot with a venomous pulse blast which will slowly shut down her servos and kill her. Pip decides there's one way to save her life. Mutate her. Tetona had suffered the same fate and are both about to be mutated. Pip fires the gun. Everything goes white and... - Pip wakes up in the bed he woke up in before he met Retina. Retina greets him in a familiar way and doesn't even know him. He's in the past but how? - Pip knows what he is being exposed to isn't real and that it has happened before. Retina and the atmosphere suddenly burst into white sparks and Retina's form shatters, revealing Skemmd (his name means damaged in Icelandic), an almighty Hellish Wikion taking the form of a tubby-bot. - Skemmd claims danger is about to be unleashed on Pip's world. Everything suddenly begins to melt and distort. Pip tries to scream but nothing comes out. He... - Pip is suddenly awoken in a world with no background. He's just hovering in a black glowing background. He wonders and discovers two human-like eyes within the eyesockets of a prototype tubby-bot. - The creature claims Pip is currently in the wrong section of time and claims they will meet again. Everything goes completely dark again and Pip awakens to the sight of a gray and pale eye surrounding by dark-red. The blast had worked and Retina had transformed into a now-powerful mutant, along with Tetona. - Everything is okay again. The Scavengers were caught. The Patients and Bluey had been captured. And everything seems okay now. - But Pip doesn't feel okay. Something bad is about to happen and he feels like it's located within the pizzeria itself. - Could it be the Scavengers...? - Could it be the Patients...? - Could it be Bluey himself...? - Or what about THEM? - Maybe it could be just HIM. DANKER ZONE: BACK FROM THE DEAD CHAPTER 1 COMING SOON. Category:Blog posts